CRS Reports - 2017
The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2017 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (CRS Report R40616) (Dec. 20, 2017). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report RL32589) (Dec. 15, 2017). * Defining Broadband: Minimum Threshold Speeds and Broadband Policy (CRS Report R45039) (Dec. 4, 2017). * Federally Funded Research and Development Centers (FFRDCs): Background and Issues for Congress (CRS Report R44629) (Dec. 1, 2017). November * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (Nov. 22, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R44410) (Nov. 21, 2017) * Cybersecurity: State, Local, and International Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R44417) (Nov. 21, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Cybercrime and National Security Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R44408) (Nov. 14, 2017). * Government Printing, Publications, and Digital Information Management: Issues and Challenges (CRS Report R45014) (Nov. 8, 2017). October * Overview of Artificial Intelligence (In Focus) (CRS Report IF 10608) (Oct. 24, 2017). * Federal Lifeline Program: Frequently Asked Questions (CRS Report R44487) (Oct. 19, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (Oct. 17, 2017). * The Army's Warfighter Information Network-Tactical (WIN-T) Program (CRS Report IN10799) (Oct. 10, 2017). September * Patent Law: A Primer and Overview of Emerging Issues (Sept. 21, 2017). * Issues in Autonomous Vehicle Deployment (Sept. 19, 2017). * Patentable Subject Matter Reform (CRS Report R44943) (Sept. 8, 2017). August * Justice Department's Role in Cyber Incident Response (Aug. 23, 2017). * Office of Science and Technology Policy (OSTP): History and Overview (Aug. 17, 2017). * For First Time, FinCEN Imposes Penalty on Foreign-Based Virtual Currency Exchange for Violations of Anti-Money Laundering Laws (CRS Legal Sidebar) (Aug. 17, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (Aug. 15, 2017). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Aug. 14, 2017). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Appropriations Overview (Aug. 8, 2017). * North Korean Cyber Capabilities: In Brief (Aug. 3, 2017). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (Aug. 1, 2017). July * Inter Partes Review of Patents: Innovation Issues (July 26, 2017). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (July 25, 2017). * Remedies for Patent Infringement (July 18, 2017). * Sinclair Broadcast Group Acquisition of Tribune Media: Competitive and Regulatory Issues (July 18, 2017). * The Current State of Federal Information Technology Acquisition Reform and Management (July 18, 2017). * Video Relay Service: Program Funding and Reform (July 5, 2017). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding, and Activities (July 5, 2017). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (July 3, 2017). June * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (June 23, 2017). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (June 9, 2017). * Broadband Data Privacy and Security: What's Net Neutrality Got to Do With It? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 8, 2017). * Digital Trade and U.S. Trade Policy (June 6, 2017). * Unmanned and Unregulated? Court of Appeals Rejects FAA Regulation of Many Drones (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 6, 2017). * Ransomware Attacks Renew Focus on HIPAA Security Standards (CRS Insight) (June 5, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (June 1, 2017). May * Net Neutrality: Back to the Future (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 30, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Education, Training, and R&D Authoritative Reports and Resources (May 26, 2017). * Science and Technology Issues in the 115th Congress (May 23, 2017). * Autonomous Vehicles: Emerging Policy Issues (IF10658 Ver. 3) (May 23, 2017). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): An Overview of Programs and Funding (May 19, 2017). * The Protection of Classified Information: The Legal Framework (May 18, 2017). * A Little Old, a Little New: The Cybersecurity Executive Order (May 18, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (May 18, 2017). * Presidential Authority to Permit Access to National Security Information (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 17, 2017). * Presidential Authority to Permit Access to National Security Information (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 17, 2017). * The Weather Research and Forecasting Innovation Act of 2017: Congressional Direction to NOAA in P.L. 115-25 (May 10, 2017). * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (May 4, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (May 1, 2017). * Patent Boxes: A Primer (May 1, 2017) April * What Does the Gig Economy Mean for Workers? (Apr. 28, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Cybercrime and National Security Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 28, 2017). * Law Enforcement Using and Disclosing Technology Vulnerabilities (Apr. 26, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Federal Government Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 25, 2017). * Cybersecurity: State, Local, and International Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 24, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 21, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Data, Statistics, and Glossaries (Apr. 20, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Overview Reports and Links to Government, News, and Related Resources (Apr. 20, 2017). * Video Broadcasting of Congressional Proceedings (Apr. 17, 2017). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (Apr. 4, 2017). * Employer Wellness Programs and Genetic Information: Frequently Asked Questions (Apr. 4, 2017). * FirstNet's Nationwide Public Safety Broadband Network Moves Forward (CRS Insight) (Apr. 4, 2017). March * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): An Overview of Programs and Funding (Mar. 29, 2017). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Mar. 21, 2017). * Privacy Protections for Individuals with Substance Use Disorders: The Part 2 Final Rule in Brief (Mar. 17, 2017). * Dark Web (CRS Report) (Mar. 10, 2017). * The Federal Power Act (FPA) and Electricity Markets (Mar. 10, 2017). * Municipal Broadband: Background and Policy Debate (Mar. 6, 2017). February * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (Feb. 27, 2017). January * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Jan. 26, 2017). * Encryption and the “Going Dark” Debate (Jan. 25, 2017). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Appropriations Process: A Brief Explanation (Jan. 12, 2017). * Cybersecurity Issues and Challenges (CRS In Focus) (IF10001) (Jan. 10, 2017). * Vermont Utility Cybersecurity Alarm (CRS Insight) (Jan. 3, 2017). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2017